Current service provider networks do not have an end to end Quality of Service (QoS) mechanism to provide an enhanced QoS service on a per subscriber basis. While it is easy to provide QoS over service provider core networks, QoS implementation is more challenging in centralized service provider network models where the user traffic gets tunneled between a wireless access point (WAP) and a central wireless access controller (WAC). Because the tunneling removes the QoS visibility of the subscriber's traffic characteristics along the path of the tunnel, devices on the path may not be able to implement per subscriber QoS services.